Silverwhite and Red
by J-crusader
Summary: Are all their lives about fighting and destroying cybots? Maybe not.
1. Dejavu

"_Why do you fight Jo?"_

"_Simple for you."_

"_Really? For me?"_

"_Yeah…For you."_

_The gunslinger allowed the red-head to straddle her._

"_Jo…Can I ask you a question?"_

_She felt the soft fingers of the red-head twirl her silver-white hair. She nodded slowly._

"_Are we friends?"_

_There she goes again – Friends._

"_Yeah…Of course we are."_

_She saw the red head flinch slightly._

"_Just friends?"_

_Before the gunslinger could reply the obvious, the red-head pulled away.  
_

* * *

"No!" Jo spat it out. 

The red-head stared at innocently at the gunslinger. "What did you say?"

The gunslinger shook her head, pulling the red-head on top of her, allowing her to straddle.

The red head leaned in, noses touching, crimson mixed with sapphire-blue.

"Say it again…" the red-head cocked up an eye brow; she pulled away slightly, "Say…What am I suppose to say?"

The gunslinger stared at the red-head on her, she looked up at the ceiling; the warmness of the sheets and the red-head was enough to please her but she wanted to hear it again.

"Jo…Come on…tell me." The red head fell softly onto the gunslinger on the bed, twirling the silver-white.

The gunslinger shook her head, "No…you have to think about that."

The red-head pouted, she propped herself up and furrowed her brows to think.

The gunslinger smirked.

"Why do you fight Jo?"

The gunslinger felt hands press into hers.

"Simple…For you."

The red-head blushed red.

"Really? For me?"

The gunslinger brought the red-head's hand to her lips.

"Yeah. For you."

She felt the red-head caress her stomach, while clutching onto her hand.

"Jo…Are we still friends?"

The gunslinger showed no emotion.

"Yeah…Of course we are…"

The gunslinger saw the red-head flinch slightly like before.

"Just friends?"

This time the gunslinger held the red-head down; she expected what the girl on top of her would do. This time the gunslinger didn't want her go – she wanted her to hear the correct answer.

"No! We aren't…We aren't just friends."

The gunslinger sensed the red-head stiffen at the answer, under the dim light she could see her turn into a deeper shade of red. Propping herself on her elbows, the gunslinger leaned back slowly on her support, watching the red-head lean in closer.

"Then what are we?"

The gunslinger felt soft lips on hers, she breathed out.

"We're…"

The red-head pressed further into the gunslinger, smiling.

"Really?"

She placed her finger on the gunslinger's lips.

"I like that."


	2. Cold?

"Aren't you cold?"

The gunslinger felt the red-head slip into her arms, she shook her head.

"Why?"

Resting her chin onto the mass of red, the gunslinger took in her intoxicating smell.

"I don't want to be philosophical now…"

The red-head beside her chuckled and grabbed onto her shirt, pulling herself closer.

"Come on, I want to know."

Their breaths amalgamated with each other, the gunslinger sighed.

"Really I don't want to."

She wrapped her arms around the fragile form, tracing the red-head's bare back.

The gunslinger felt the red-head shiver yet melt under her touch.

"Your fingers are cold!"

The red-head arched inwards, the gunslinger smirked.

"Oh, don't give me that look; I still want to know why?"

The gunslinger groaned – she knew she couldn't get away that easily.

"Why? Why what?"

She felt the red-head slap her arm – ouch.

"Ugh! Jo!"

The gunslinger found the red-head pull away.

"Forget it! You and your _coldness_.

The gunslinger cringe, she had to emphasize on that word.

Trying her best no to let the red-head leave, the gunslinger pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"You want to know why?"

She heard the red-head huff.

"Because you're _hot_."

The red-head turned crimson.


	3. Poker face

"Argh! You win again!"

The red–head whined as the gunslinger reached out for the chips on the table.

"Jo…Jo is really good at this."

Kyouhei choked as he reshuffled the cards.

The red-head folded her arms across her chest.

"Jo is definitely cheating!"

The gunslinger stayed calm, her crimson eyes focused on the red-head.

"Okay…I'm cheating."

The red-head shot a finger at the gunslinger across the table.

"She admitted it!"

Kyouhei sighed as he gave out the two their cards.

"How can she cheat? I keep all the cards."

The red-head narrowed her sapphire-blue eyes at crimson.

"I don't care."

The gunslinger remained cool.

The red-head picked her cards up and frowned.

The gunslinger took a quick glance and remained calm, her face expressionless.

She smiled inside.

"Another Kyouhei."

The gunslinger said flatly as she placed her chips in the middle of the cold table. The teenage boy nodded, slipping another card towards her.

The red-head pushed her chips forward, groaning for another too.

Her face lit up instantly once she received the card.

"Ah! Poker…a difficult game though."

The older woman with a long dark blue coat stood behind the red-head.

"Sei…Jo's cheating!"

The red-head grumbled as she received her next card.

The raven-haired lady eyed the gunslinger who sat comfortably on the couch who watched the red-head calmly.

"Cheating?"

The red-head nodded as her frown turned down even more as she slipped her card up.

The gunslinger stared at her cards in her hands, she showed no emotion – blank.

Sei chuckled.

"She's not cheating Meg."

The red-head turned towards the lady.

"It's a poker face."

The red-head's expression questioned the lady, Kyouhei laughed.

"It's a mask Jo is using to hide her emotions. A poker face is a blank face that does not reveal about the cards being held."

Sei nodded at the teenage boy.

"She is using also the 'tell' which is a detectable change in a player's behaviour or demeanour that gives clues to the player's assessment of his or her hand."

Kyouhei and Sei nodded together.

The gunslinger shut her eyes as she listened – True.

"A poker face…"

The red-head stared at the gunslinger.

"I know how to get rid of it…"

The gunslinger cracked open an eye – How?

Kyouhei and Sei watched as the red-head smiled.

Licking her dry lips, she leaned over.

The gunslinger jerked in her seat, her crimson eyes widened, turning pink.

Kyouhei and Sei turned around coughing.

"That's how"

The red-head chimed

The gunslinger felt a smile spread.

* * *

Well...I think I watched too much Ghost in the shell - J-Crusader. 


	4. Feed me

"Say…Ah!"

"…"

"Come on, Say…Ah!"

"…"

Ugh. You're no fun."

"…"

The gunslinger yawned as the red-head sat beside her, popping small cubes of apples into her mouth.

She felt the breeze wrapped around her form, the roof was the best place that one could spend the long hot days of summer.

The red-head hummed softly as the breeze continued.

"…"

The gunslinger felt a rumble – not good.

The breeze drifted.

"Ah."

The red-head turned towards the gunslinger, she raised her eye browns.

"What do you want?"

The gunslinger heard her stomach grumble again, she should have said it earlier.

She cocked her head towards the bowl of apples and back to the red-head.

"That."

The red-head pushed the gunslinger over.

"No."

The gunslinger's eyes widened, crimson searching for reason.

"Why?"

The red-head popped another cube into her mouth, it was tempting.

"I asked you and you didn't want, you deserve it."

The gunslinger snorted, getting back up.

"I didn't say: I didn't want. I just didn't answer."

The red-head poked the gunslinger in the chest.

"Exactly!"

The gunslinger watched as the girl beside popped in another, her mouth started to water.

She shrugged her shoulders, falling back onto her previous position, grumbling.

The breeze came.

"Jo…"

"Hnn?"

The gunslinger had to answer; she didn't want to end up like before.

"Close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Just close them!"

The gunslinger grumbled – this had better be something _good_.

She felt the red-head move on top of her, straddling. Her figure blocked the breeze. She leaned forward to the gunslinger.

Her lips felt something cold being pressed on.

The gunslinger opened her mouth, letting whatever fall in.

The sweet taste of apple spread throughout her mouth, she smirked.

Shortly after, soft lips sealed onto hers.

The red-head lowered her body onto the gunslingers'.

Legs twining, hands pressed tightly together.

The gunslinger thought,

'True, the roof _is_ the best place to spend summer.'


	5. Promise

The gunslinger watched the red-head sleep on her back as she walked back to the trailer.

The arms locked around the gunslinger's neck were tight, making sure that she's always there.

The weight on her back was nothing compared to whatever she carried while fighting.

The red-head was a light as a feather, but the gunslinger wouldn't care if she was any heavier.

* * *

"Jo…"

Her voice was groggy.

The gunslinger leaned her head back, pressing softly against her cheek, acknowledging the girl's calls.

The body on her back tensed up and embraced the gunslinger tighter, nuzzling into her shoulder.

"We're almost home."

Slightly pushing the red-head up her back, she continued walking.

The red-head nodded slowly, before snoozing off.

* * *

"You're finally ba…back." The small brown-haired girl stopped bouncing at the sight of the red-head on the gunslinger's back.

"What happen to her?" the older lady stopped behind the small girl.

"She looks dead." Amy leaned forward to check if she was wrong.

The gunslinger forced a smile.

"She's just tired after a days' work."

She adjusted the red-head on her back, quickly slipping her hand out to give Sei a black disk.

The raven-haired lady smiled.

"Thank you."

The gunslinger nodded, readjusting the red-head.

"Save it."

* * *

Pulling the covers on the red-head, the gunslinger sat motionless on the bed. The breathing of the sleeping form kept her awake.

She felt the body slowly turn to face her, eyes closed – she's still asleep.

The gunslinger pushed off gently, to only feel a soft tug at the end of her shirt.

"Where're you going?"

She could sense the overwhelming fatigue emitting from the red-head.

"To drink…I'll be back."

The hold became tight.

"Please…don't leave."

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the gunslinger could hear her need.

The gunslinger turned back to the red-head, sliding next to her.

She found the red-head cuddle closer, grasping tight on her shirt.

"You won't leave…"

She felt wetness on her collar.

"…won't you?"

The gunslinger went weak; she furrowed her brows, pulling the red-head even closer.

Kissing her forehead, she pulled the red-head on her.

Cradling the girl, she could hear the sniffles cease.

The gunslinger looked at the arms wrapped around the girl.

The slow breathing and the up and down movement of the chest made her relax.

She nestled into the red-head.

"I won't leave you…"

She kissed the dried tears.

"I promise."


	6. Stay still!

"Jo!"

The gunslinger nodded her head in acknowledgment, crimson staring at the red-head next to her.

"Can we leave now?"

The gunslinger said –

"No."

A loud groan was let out; the red-head slumped against the light pole.

"Why?"

She whined the tenth time – the gunslinger actually counted.

"Because…"

The gunslinger looked at her surroundings.

"Because of what?"

The gunslinger turned back.

"…Because the transactions haven't been made."

The red-head bit her lip, crossing her arms across her chest; she pouted.

The gunslinger looked at the clock on the nearby pillar – seven pass nine – their late.

Another groan escaped the red-head.

Pushing off the pole, she started pacing.

Up-down-up-down-up-down.

"Can we leave now?"

The gunslinger rolled her eyes – that was her answer.

The red-head stuck her tongue out, she continued.

Up-down-up-down-up-down.

Her crimson eyes followed the red-head's movement.

Up-down-up-down-up-down.

It gave her a headache.

Up-down-up-down-up-down.

The continuous clicking of the boots against the hard concrete wasn't pleasing.

Up-down-up-down-up-down.

It was down right irritating.

Up-down-up-down-up-down…

The red-head felt herself being pulled towards the gunslinger.

Strong arms wrapping around her body.

Pulling her close to warmness.

She felt the gunslinger's breath down her neck.

The gunslinger sighed,

"For heaven's sake-"

She felt the girl in her arms relax.

"-Stay still!"

* * *

Inspiration- I have this friend of mine that paces up and down when she's really agitated and it really gets on my nerves. So...when I'm there, I'll usually just grab her and hug her to keep her calm.- Well this drabble is specially from me to her with love - J-Crusader. 


	7. I like

"You do."

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do!"

"…"

"Do!"

"…"

"Jo!"

The gunslinger shot an icy glare at the red-head.

The girl sitting on the bed shifted back slightly, her lips started to quiver.

The gunslinger pulled her shirt on, straightening it as she did up the buttons.

"You do."

Crimson shifted back to sapphire-blue, it burned through her.

The red-head pulled the sheets up to her shoulders, covering her bare form.

"I don't!"

The gunslinger turned her collar down, her tone was low.

She felt the red-head bring herself closer, the sheets ceased in simplicity.

"You do."

Before the gunslinger could turn to protest once again, she felt a warm finger travel down her spine.

She couldn't help but let out a low moan.

"You do."

"I…don't"

The gunslinger felt the girl's delicate legs wrap around her waist.

"Oh. Don't deny it!"

Twisting the gunslinger around, her hands reached for the white buttons, letting the sheets drop.

The gunslinger went pink.

"I'm… not."

She coughed as her crimson eyes tried not to stare at the bareness displayed before her.

The gunslinger felt her shirt come loose; the warm hands which undid it pulled her in.

She felt the blood rush into her cheeks.

The warm breath tickled her face as she felt the same warm finger travel down again.

Uncontrollable, the gunslinger let out another moan.

"You do!"

The red-head shifted her weight onto the gunslinger's lap, leaning till their foreheads touched.

The gunslinger smirked.

"You do like it!"

The gunslinger wrapped her arms around the body on her.

"No…I don't."

The red-head nudged the gunslinger lightly.

The silver-haired gunslinger felt the warm finger trace down her spine.

She instantly moaned, nuzzling into the shoulder the red-head offered.

"Yes you do…"

The red-head jumped slightly at the nibble at her flesh at the base of her neck.

The gunslinger tilted the girl's chin to fit her lips.

She breathed,

"No…I…"

The red-head squirmed slightly in her lap.

"…I only…"

She felt gut roll.

"…like the way _you_ _do_ _it_."

The red-head felt herself being lowered back onto the bed.

"That way…"

The soft lips travelled lower to her chest, she arched towards the gunslinger; moaning.

"…I do."

* * *

I've been listening too much of 'Here in you arms' by Hellogoodbye. I had difficulty deciding whether i should name it I like or I do.- J-Crusader. 


	8. Once Again

"Hey…I'm going to sleep now."

The gunslinger nodded at the red-head's call.

Her crimson eyes focused on the metal in front of her.

It gleamed under the small yellow light produce by the table lamp.

Her eagles were jammed, by what? The gunslinger was trying to find out.

She heard the shuffle of sheets and the creaking of the bed.

"When are you…?"

The gunslinger turned at the red-head's question, her hands opening her guns' case, "Soon."

The red-head nodded under the cotton.

Her sapphire-blue eyes watched the gunslinger at the table, soon she found herself in darkness.

* * *

'Finally…' she looked down at her automatics, they clicked as they use to.

Opening her holsters, she slipped them in smoothly.

The gunslinger eyed the red-head on the bed, her slow breathing calmed her.

'Now…for her.' She smirked.

Switching off the lamp, the gunslinger quickly slid underneath the covers, cuddling beside her lover.

Twining her fingers in the red hair sprayed across the pillow, she brought her chin onto the red-head.

She felt the red-head press into her touch, her breath beating down the gunslinger's neck.

"Hnn…" she heard a soft mew.

The red-head hands grasped onto the gunslinger's shirt, pulling herself even closer.

"Meg…Are you still awake."

Crimson stared down at the sleeping form.

No response.

She felt the red-head tug softly at her shirt.

Her delicate legs wrapping around the gunslinger.

"Hey… Are you still awake?"

The gunslinger watched the red-head.

No response…again.

No movement.

She sighed heavily – What…Am I her soft toy?

The gunslinger traced her lover's jaw line, seeing the red-head shiver; she lowered her trace down to her neck.

She felt the red-head arch into her stroke, the smell of lavender was exceptionally strong.

The gunslinger skimmed her hand over the red-head's body, in response, her lover nuzzled into her shoulder.

'What is up with her?'

The gunslinger wrapped her arms around the red-head, brushing her lips across her lover's forehead.

"Hey…"

The gunslinger jumped slightly at the girl's call.

"Meg…"she found herself stammering.

"You're finally in bed."

The gunslinger smiled, embracing the red-head tighter.

"I had a dream."

There was no light, but sapphire-blue could tell crimson's questioning.

"I had a dream where you…"

The red-head stopped abruptly.

The gunslinger felt a warm finger circle around her collar bone.

"Where you…disappear slowly with the wind. Like the puzzle pieces breaking apart…"

The circling stopped; she found the red-head's arms around her neck.

"…I tried to hold on to you, but you cracked every time I touched you…"

The gunslinger brought her head closer to the red-head, noses touching – no wonder why grabbed she onto me so hard.

"…I tried to call out for you but my words didn't spill…"

She felt the red-head shiver, nuzzling into the sliver-white.

"…I'd…"

The red-head found soft lips on pressed on hers.

The gunslinger moved above her, using her elbows as a support.

The warm arms still locked around her neck.

She pulled back slowly.

The red-head could feel the sweetness lingering on her lips; she could feel the blood rush.

"I wouldn't leave…"

The red-head found her shirt loosen and warm hands travelling down navel.

The gunslinger lowered her head, her lips caressing the soft skin below her.

She felt the red-head's hand move up to her head, hugging tightly.

Delicate legs wrapping around her waist.

"…I promised."

The red-head watched the gunslinger above, her body unconsciously arching upwards.

Her heart cringed…

* * *

I think I'm getting a little depressed...This chapter is kinda of a continuation of the chapter: Promise. I wanted Meg to feel something this time round. - J-Crusader.  



	9. You

"You…"

"You are all I need to get me through."

"Like…"

"Like a falling star, I fell for you."

Meg stood rooted to the ground as the gunslinger eyed the television screen that buzzed in front of her.

"Did you just say that?"

The red-head turned to face the gunslinger at the couch, questioning.

The gunslinger stayed calm, her eyes still locked onto the television screen.

"Then who else? A ghost?"

The gunslinger shot a quick glance at the red-head in the hall way, still agape.

"But…I wasn't talking to you…I was talking to Kyouhei."

The red-head pointed towards the brown-haired teenager in the kitchen.

"Yeah… I know."

The gunslinger leaned back into the couch, raising her feet onto the table. Eyes still on the screen.

"Then…?"

The gunslinger looked at the red-head now one metre away from her.

"Well, I was talking _to you_."

The red-head gulped,

"Really?"

The gunslinger twitched in the couch,

"No. I was talking to a ghost."

The red-head made a face; she rolled her sapphire-blue eyes, that weren't an answer she expected.

"Did you really mean it?"

The gunslinger could smell the strong scent of lavender, it was intoxicating.

"Mean what?"

Her crimson eyes shifted back to the screen.

"All that, what you said just now. Did you really mean it?"

The gunslinger could tell that the red-head needed an answer now.

She turned back to the red-head now beside her.

Her crimson eyes somehow drowned in the depths of sapphire blue.

"Yeah, I meant it."

The gunslinger counted,

'One.'

'Two.'

'Three…'

The gunslinger felt the red-head embrace her in a tight hug, her delicate arms wrapping around her firm torso.

She smirked as she returned the hug, pulling the red-head on her.

The flaming red mixed with the silver white as the buzzing screen soon came to an abrupt stop.

Kyouhei stuck his head out of the kitchen, quickly pulling back once he saw the two.

'Well, that's a good way to get a hug.'


	10. Kiss

A kiss…A sweet simple kiss would make the gunslinger melt, however she never showed it openly to the red-head.

She knew that the red-head head would occasionally ask her when the lights were out,

"Jo…"

She would feel soft fingers trace her parted lips.

"What do my kisses taste like?"

Taste?

Well, the gunslinger found it odd for the red-head to ask her such a question, well all she could answer then was,

"Sweet."

Simple, short, sweet and pleasurable for one to hear. She liked how she said it, it was assuring. Very assuring.

The gunslinger would have the red-head on top of her, her soft lips caressing,

"Oh really?"

She would have the red-head firmly press her lips onto hers and pull away slowly as a minute pass…how she loved that minute.

She could taste the sweetness linger and the warmness leave…how she wanted it back.

However the gunslinger noticed one night when the red-head had her lips meshed against hers…it tasted somewhat different.

There was the sweetness, then again she could taste something else than sweetness.

She couldn't find a word that described it; it wasn't as strong as the sweetness the red-head pink lips gave…it was something else.

After that night, the gunslinger knew she had to find out what it was.

Though kisses from the red-head were inevitable, she still couldn't find out what it was.

There was a small tint of it, hidden beneath the sweetness.

The gunslinger sorted out her tasting with food…it had to match a certain type of food.

She had Kyouhei in the kitchen making whatever he knew, nonetheless nothing was found.

"Maybe it's a new taste…"

The gunslinger knew it wasn't…she had tasted it before yet she never noticed it this badly until the red-head gave her that kiss.

"Or maybe too much kissing just spoils your taste buds." She knew she had her fist an inch away from the teens face.

She had to find out what it was and the suspense was killing her.

"Can…Can you…"

She had the red-head's eye brows cocked upwards as she stood confidently in front of the red-head…it was very ironic.

"Can you kiss…me?"

The gunslinger found herself pulled towards the red-head and a strong pressure pressed against her lips.

There was it…she could taste it.

Bitter…No, there was a tint of bitterness yet it wasn't that.

Sour…No, there was a tinge of sourness…but it wasn't.

A full load of sweetness… No, that was just plain stupidity.

The gunslinger felt the red-head pull away… No, she couldn't have the kiss to end now.

Wrapping her hands around the form in front of her, she kept the girl there, lips never parting.

Then it miraculously just 'hit' the gunslinger.

The red-head felt the gunslinger's finger cup her chin and push her away slightly. Her sapphire-blue eyes questioned.

"It's not sweet."

It was stated, quick without hesitation and the red-head head found her eye brows arching upwards,

"What?"

"Your kisses aren't sweet…"

The gunslinger found mouth curved up into a grin as she saw the expression plastered on the red-head's face.

She leaned in, swiftly placing another kiss onto the pink lips, before embracing the red-head in a tight hug.

"Your kisses taste of love."

A simple kiss would make the gunslinger melt and now she knew the reason why.

* * *

To end with love to all my reviewers! - J-Crusader 


End file.
